


In the trenches II

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Grievous Injury, a very Sith approach to comfort, not graphic tho, overseer Sar's general level of tact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Juiinta doesn't know what she regrets more, not listening to her bastard teacher or being in a position where she has to lament that.





	In the trenches II

 

 

The sky over Odessen is on fire.

Juiinta can see it well from where she is. Destruction should not be so deceptively beautiful.

Witnessing the aftermath of Voss was bad enough. Being ambushed by the Eternal Fleet in the middle of the night in their own home? She has watched more people die today than she ever thought she would.

_Maybe I should add myself to that number._

They had been hitting the walkers, to take the pressure off Admiral Aygo’s men. At the last one she had gotten just a bit too close in an attempt to shield her comrades.

Overseer Sar always claimed she was going to get herself killed that way. Damn him for being right.

Her leg is a web of pain she’s trying not to inspect too closely. Even if Juiinta wasn’t pinned, there’s no way she’s walking out of here. A wash of terror steals her breath. _Kriff. Stay calm. Don’t panic._

Easier said than done.

What else is left for her? No one will find her out here, the scrapped walker is too heavy for her to lift and the one person who knows where she is... Before she can finish that thought, think of how Rako had taken one look at her and taken off like a shot, her bitter downward spiral is brought to a screeching halt.

“She’s over there. _Please_ , overseer there has to be something we can do! We can’t just leave her!”

Months of unrelenting abuse at the hands of their instructor and Juiinta has never heard her classmate beg before. She’ll have to figure out how that makes her feel once her brain restarts because she’s coming up blank.

_He came back. He came back for me. And he brought help._

There’s a prickle along her headtails, as they curl in emotion despite cramping from her body’s attempts at staving off the agony. Her own pheromones taste like the depths of a dead pond and it’s all she can sense.

After their fights and _the stupidest thing you can do is drag dead weight_ Rako came back for her. Not that it will do her any good. 

The last person she should want to see at any point in her life stomps into her line of sight. Juiinta’s traitorous heart skips a beat in misplaced relief.

Sar’s eyes track over her, the hull parts of the wrecked walker that came down on her leg and back up. She fully expects him to say something along the lines of ‘Well, shit.’ right before he suggests they move on without her.

He doesn’t.

Instead, their teacher goes stone-faced, there’s not a swear word in sight, and that’s when Juiinta knows just how deep in kark she really is. Sar is a demon. When he starts to feel sorry for you you’re kriffing slagged.

_Shavit. Flanging, brackled poodoo._

He’s also an _incredibly bad influence_ and if Juiinta’s old crèche master got a hold of her she’d wash her mouth out with soap.

What an inane thing to get hung up on when she’s about to bite it.

The Sith's deadly serious voice jars her from her swimming thoughts. “You’ll lose that from the waist down.”

Flat, cool, like ripping off a kolto-patch. Horror wraps around her lungs and squeezes tight. As mindful of his student’s distress as he generally is, Sar tramples on. “That’s the bad news. Now I’ve good news and worse news.”

Juiinta barks out a slightly hysterical laugh. “Oh, really?”

“Yep. Here’s the good news, firecracker: You’ve bled half your bodyweight and you’re still breathing so you’ll probably live long enough for something else to kill you.”

That’s… actually that’s perversely comforting. He wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. Juiinta isn’t sure Sar knows what ‘period of grace’ even means. If he does he’d chew it up and spit before he put it to use, like every other measure of mitigation Master Timmns tries to force down his throat.

“Oi!” She finds herself blinking. Her cheek stings. Try as she might she can't remember how that happened. Was that fire up there this close before? It’s so pretty. “Eyes on me, squid! Time for worse news. We can’t hold this position and you need a med droid. So if you want to _keep_ breathing, you’ll have to _get up_.”

Juiinta’s vision narrows down to his silhouette stark against the flaming night and a shudder wracks her. “Get up?“

Her body is a mass of splintering _hurt_ from her chest down. She- she can’t. She feels faint just thinking it, mind falling into grey static around the edges.

If there was any mercy in her instructor in his life that well ran dry before they ever met. Sar’s eyes are hard. “Yeah. That’s going to be the most painful thing you’ve ever done. Once your friend here starts digging you out, you’ve got exactly five minutes to decide if you’d rather die.” With a glance at the acolyte that has gone as white as a sheet, he adds, “Bind that. When the pressure comes off she’ll leak like a broken pipe if you don’t.”

Rako pales even more. The same thing must hit him that has numb terror and rage crawling back into Juiinta’s body. “And what will you- where, where are you going?”

Their teacher turns away to study the wreck, feeling for a handle on the biggest pieces. He doesn’t look back. “Well, the frontline’s crumbling like a fucking piece of flimsi and _someone_ has to buy us five minutes. I don’t see either of you making the cut. _Get your asses in gear_."

 

 

Roughly five minutes and thirty seconds later Juiinta regrets with all her heart that she’s so kriffing stubborn. Death is starting to sound good right about now. Sar wasn’t kidding. Getting her out from under the hull was bad enough. She isn’t even upright yet and she’s bordering on hyperventilation.

But she _will be_ upright in short order. _Fuck. Kronging spawn of a schutta. I can’t. I don’t care if they’ll get here and shoot me to pieces, I can’t._

Sar, fresh from whatever adventure has left his uniform smoking and a bruise on his face, takes one look at her expression and _smiles_. It’s all teeth. “Too bad princess, should’ve thought of that sooner. Time’s up. On three.”

 _Kriff. Alright. Here goes_.

“One.”

“ _E CHU TA_! _I hate you_! _I hate you so much_!”

“Good. Hate me all you like, that’ll keep you awake.”

 

 


End file.
